


Watch Your Back

by gabymarie04



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Bombs, Coffeeboy!Jongup, Cops, Explosions, Fluff and Smut, Jongup is a badass, Kidnapping, M/M, Mobsters, WTF, Yongguk is distracted a lot, agent!Daehyun, agent!Himchan, agent!Yongguk, basically kidnapping, by Himchan, dumb, maybe? - Freeform, probabaly, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabymarie04/pseuds/gabymarie04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jung Daehyun has just about enough of his job at this point. All anyone every does is complain to him about things he doesn't care about, his partner is always 'sick', and his only friends in the agency are never there because they're too busy sneaking around and making out with each other. The coffee boy is basically the only person he has to talk too. Hopefully his next mission will come soon, so he actually has something to do. </p><p>Yoo Youngjae couldn't have a more boring life. He's dropped out of university in exchange for slumping around his apartment like a bum and barely having enough money for rent. He's also managed to basically kidnap a child--it wasn't his fault, the kid refused to leave--and he was eating him out of house and home. But his life got exceptionally less boring when the cops showed up at his house. </p><p>And, when he happened to be shot at. </p><p>Or, the one where Youngjae's father turns out to be mobster, and his rivals decide to come after Youngjae as payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random thoughts are spinning around in my head for this one, but I think I know where I'm going with it :)

"Youngjae hyung!" Zelo shouted from the kitchen. He had his head in the pantry as he pulled down the last box of Lucky Charms. There was barely enough cereal left for his bowl--Youngjae was going to kill him. 

"Yeah?" Youngjae hollered back lazily, flipping the channel on the small TV. Honestly, what the hell was he doing with his life. All he ever did was lay around with Zelo, watching pointless television shows--half of them he couldn't even understand, mind you--and stuffing his face with food he didn't have money to buy. If he was smart he'd get his ass back in school (not that he'd have the money to pay for it, but, you know) or at least get a job, but apparently he wasn't because he still wasn't moving from the couch. 

Instead, he just clicked to change the channel on the TV again. 

"We're out of cereal again." Zelo's voice could barely be heard, muffled behind a mouthful a marshmallow bits. Youngjae raised an eyebrow at him when he stumbled into the living room, so after swallowing he cleared his throat. "I said, we're out of cereal again." 

"Yah! Again? I just bought some last week!" Youngjae complained, slumping back into the couch some more. Zelo did the same, but hung his head a bit, as if ashamed. He had eaten most of the cereal himself--he'll admit it--but he just couldn't help it. Lucky Charms were just awesome. Maybe if Youngjae got cereal that didn't taste so amazing, Zelo would eat them all so quickly. But Youngjae knew that if he bought anything else Zelo wouldn't eat, because Lucky Charms was almost literally all the kid ever ate. That and ramen, which, lucky for Youngjae, was pretty cheap. 

"I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to--" Zelo mumbled softly, his head still hung low and Youngjae couldn't help but feel bad. He didn't mean to snap at the kid. 

"No, it's fine Junhong. I'm not trying to yell at you, I'm sorry. It's just hard lately, you know?" Youngjae tried to explain, not sure if he was even making any sense. Nothing Youngjae said ever made sense anymore--he was beginning to wonder if dropping out of college automatically made his stupid. Zelo looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes and nodded at Youngjae in understanding. Youngjae knew he didn't really get it, but it was reassuring either way. At least Youngjae hadn't upset him to the point where he wouldn't look him in the eye anymore. 

Those days were never fun, and they happened more than Youngjae would like. 

The room was very quiet after that, the only noise coming from the sitcom Youngjae had playing on the TV. Neither of them were paying attention to it though, Youngjae lost in his thoughts as Zelo watched him with worried eyes. He had been doing this a lot lately, Zelo noticed--Youngjae would turn the TV on, but he'd never actually watch the shows. He would just zone out, as if off in another world, and at first Junhong tried to stay out of his business. He was just a visitor it wasn't his place to pry. But it had been a few months since he'd just been a 'visitor', and if there was something bothering his hyung he wanted to know what it was. Youngjae had helped him a lot since their first meeting all those months ago and Zelo wanted to return the favor, even if it was just something as small as having a nice talk. 

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Zelo asked cautiously, afraid he might frighten Youngjae if he spoke too loud. Youngjae blinked slowly, the far-away look in his eyes fading as he dragged his eyes from the TV to look at his buddy. 

"What was that?" 

"I asked if you were okay." Zelo placed his now-empty cereal bowl on the coffee table and gazed at his hyung. "You're not getting sick, are you?" 

"No, Zelo, I'm fine. Just a bit tired, I suppose." Youngjae lied. Not able to keep eye contact with Zelo and lie at the same time, he turned away to look back at the TV. Zelo pouted scooting closer to Youngjae on the couch and poking his cheek.

"I know you're lying." Zelo stated simply. He poked Youngjae's cheek again when he frowned. Youngjae batted his hand away gently and looked back over at the blond and pink haired younger. 

"And how would you know that?" Youngjae questioned, poking Zelo back when he moved to poke him again. Honestly, was the kid sixteen or five? 

"Because you always get really fidgety when you lie and then he look around the room nervously like you just committed a murder." Zelo explained, giggling when Youngjae automatically began to do it again. 

"No I don't." 

"You're doing it now, hyung." So maybe the kid actually acted somewhat of his age sometimes. Youngjae just wondered why he decided /now/ to be a time to do so. 

"I am not!" 

"Sure you're not." Junhong's giggles ceased after flicking Youngjae's arm, and he grabbed his hand. "Come on, hyung. What's wrong?" 

Youngjae sighed, letting Zelo hold onto his hand. It was comforting, in a way, especially sense he was about to let go at Youngjae's next words. 

"It's just--when are you going to go back to school, Junhong?" Youngjae flinched when Zelo automatically yanked his arm away from him, just as Youngjae knew he would. He always did this every time his school or home was brought up . Youngjae understood why, of course he did, but it still hurt. 

"I...I don't know." Zelo glared at the space where the two walls met, doing everything to keep from looking at Youngjae. "I don't want to go back." He added hurriedly, his hands clenching in fists as he caved into himself a bit. Youngjae's heart pounded, and he wanted to tug the him into a hug to comfort him, but he knew the younger wouldn't go for it. Not at that moment when Youngjae was speaking of such horrible things. 

"I know you don't, but--" 

"You can't send me back!" Zelo cut him off, his gaze snapping to Youngjae's as a few tears slid from his eyes. He looked so upset--his eyes wide and pitiful, his face red. Youngjae knew he shouldn't have brought this up, he knew this would be the result. He hated upsetting the younger but it couldn't be ignored anymore. 

"I'm not going to send you back, Zelo--I wouldn't do that to you." Youngjae explained, reaching out to pat the younger's curls. He just ducked out of the way, only making Youngjae feel worse. 

"Then why are you bring it up?" Zelo shouted, hurt clear in his innocent eyes. Youngjae was beginning to panic. 

"Because I need to know! If you're not going to go to school, fine, I understand. But you have to at least check in with your parents so they don't think I've kidnapped you or something--" 

"I can't go back there either!" Zelo cried, gripping his pink hair in his hands. More tears fell from his eyes as he started to sob, folding in on himself. "They-they'll just--I don't want to go; please don't make me." 

Zelo started full on crying then. Youngjae sighed, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him. Reaching out, he wrapped Zelo up in his arms and dragged him to sit in his lap. He was way too big for this, but Youngjae wouldn't deny him the comfort, and ran his fingers through his hair as he held him close and rubbed his back. 

"Shh, it's okay." Youngjae whispered gently, rocking back and forth slightly. Junhong clung to him, his hands knotted in Youngjae's shirt as he cried. "I'm not going to force you to go back, okay? I just--I'm worried, all right? I don't want them showing up on the doorstep and demanding you go back with them." Youngjae continued petting Zelo's hair as he started to calm down. He still clung to Youngjae's shirt, but the tears and sniffles slowly lessened until they stopped. 

"They won't come." Zelo murmured later that night, when Youngjae was just slipping back into unconsciousness. He had assumed Zelo had fallen asleep after the first hour of silence, and had moved them to lay back on the couch as he cuddled the younger close. Jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, Youngjae dragged himself back to his senses and tried to process what Zelo was saying. He petted his head some more. "They don't care enough to do that." 

Youngjae shushed him and held him a bit tighter when Zelo buried farther into Youngjae's chest. He could feel the dampness of Zelo's fresh tears on his shirt again. 

"It's okay. Don't worry about, Junhong, I'm just over thinking things. Nothing's going to happen to you anymore, I promise. Okay?" Youngjae reassured the younger, and relaxed when Zelo nodded into his chest. After only a few more moments of petting his hair, Zelo's hands loosened from Youngjae's shirt and Youngjae could hear his soft snores as he slept. Youngjae sighed, burying his face into Zelo's curls. Sleep came to him quickly, but he couldn't help staying up a few minutes longer to wonder if he'd made the right decision in promising Zelo that.


	2. 2

Someone was knocking on the door. 

Zelo knew this, could hear the noise echoing off the tile floor every few seconds, but he really didn't want to answer it. He was very comfortable where he was sprawled out on the couch from the night before. Youngjae had been with him until only a few minutes ago when he had gotten up to go take a shower and let Zelo rest some more. Crying always made the kid sleepy, and if Youngjae let him he'd sleep all day after crying the night before. 

Whoever was at the door didn't seem to get the message that Zelo didn't want to answer though, because the knocking continued to the point where it was driving Zelo insane. With a growl that sounded almost inhumane, Zelo rolled off the couch and made his way towards the door. He should have thought ahead and looked through the peep hole, but exhaustion was making his brain run a little slow. 

The knocking stopped as soon as Zelo started unlocking the door, and he quickly flung it open to glare at the three men standing outside. They looked too professional to feel comfortable, but Zelo was tired to the point he didn't care what they were wearing--they were disturbing his sleep time so he hated them. 

"What?" Zelo grumbled grouchily. His pale skin was spotted red with indentions from his pillow and his hair was a curly, tangled mess on the top of his head. 

The blonde in the doorway raised an eyebrow, before all three of the men pulled out a badge from their coat pockets. Suddenly their nice uniforms and clean cut hair made sense, and Zelo wasn't feeling very grouchy anymore. Instead, he felt like running. 

"Police. We just want to make sure everything is going okay over here." The shorter of the three explained, putting his badge away. He swept his brown hair off his forehead and leveled Zelo with a look, even though Zelo was almost 10cm taller than him. The tallest of the three stood in the back and hadn't so much as moved, just gazed at Zelo with an intense look that made Zelo want to run and hide under the couch. Out of the three of them he was the most intimidating overall. He just looked scary, from his tall, bulky build to his hard stare. The blonde stood next to him, his shaggy hair parted and pushed out of his eyes. He was almost as intimidating as his friend, his eyes piercing Zelo as if analyzing his every move. The shortest wasn't any less scary than the other two though, somehow giving off a heavy wave of intimidation without even having too look the part. 

"Shit." Zelo found himself mumbling, automatically blushing when now not only the blonde raised his eyebrows, but as did the shorter. 

"What was that?" The shortest asked, smirking slightly. Zelo only blushed harder. 

"I--nothing! Just, um..." Zelo was going to die. If not from embarrassment, he'd die because they were going to drag him back to his old home and force him back with his mother. He couldn't go back with her--he couldn't. 

They didn't seem to catch Zelo's panic stirring, or if they did they didn't lead on. 

"Are you Yoo Youngjae?" The blonde asked, taking a step closer. Zelo took one back and shook his head quickly. "Do you know where we could find him?" 

Now Zelo was definitely panicking, his hands shaking as he gripped the doorknob. 

"Youngjae!" Junhong started shouting, clinging to the doorknob as if it were a lifeline. He turned away from the door and the scary men, facing instead the hallway that lead to the bathroom. "Hyung!" 

To say the officers were surprised when Youngjae came flying around the corner with only a towel around his waist and soap still slightly present on his shoulders would have been an understatement. 

"What's happening? Zelo! Are you okay?" Youngjae didn't even seem to notice the cops as he rushed over to his little dongsaeng. He grabbed Zelo's hands and checked over them before sweeping his eyes over him as a whole, trying to figure out what the problem was. Junhong didn't look damaged or hurt, so why they hell was he screaming for Youngjae while he was in the shower? 

And then there was an awkward shift in movement to Youngjae's left, and he realized the door was open...and there was people standing there. He was still only wearing a towel that only covered his lower body. To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement, and it got worse when he noticed how professional they looked. /Awh, shit/. 

"Are you--are you Yoo Youngjae?" The one closest to them asked, and whoa if Youngjae wasn't so scared he'd find this guy pretty hot. Err, or he /would/ if he was a girl. Yeah. A blush spread over his cheeks at his thoughts, and he would have been even more embarrassed if they guy had been looking at him. Well, he /was/ looking at him, but not in the eyes. He was instead gazing at Youngjae's practically nakedness, and Youngjae thought that to be worse. Clearing his throat, he adjusted the towel to try and cover himself up some more. He glanced at the other two, but the blonde's eyes watched his face carefully while the scary one in the back watched behind them out into neighborhood. Alright then. 

"Um. Yeah, I am. Who are you?" 

The smaller one snapped out of it, automatically reaching for his front pocket. Youngjae watched the color flood his tanned cheeks a bit as he fumbled around his it, before he flashed his badge. Youngjae paled, and Zelo took a step behind him. 

"I'm Jung Daehyun. This is Kim Himchan," he pointed at the blonde, who flashed his own badge, "and this is Bang Yongguk. We need to have a few words with you." 

/Oh god, I'm going to jail./

"Can I--um, can I just go put some clothes on first?" Youngjae asked with a shaking voice. He mentally face-palmed himself--way to sound guilty, Yoo Youngjae, good job. He watched Daehyun's scan down him again at the mention of his nakedness and he flushed all over again. Seriously, he couldn't take much more of this. Youngjae was used to laying around his house feeling nothing besides a few laidback laughs with his dongsaeng, and now all of a sudden he was feeling a hell of a lot more.

Youngjae needed clothes /now/ for like three different reasons.

When Daehyun didn't answer, Himchan rolled his eyes and shoved him to the side a bit.

"Of course. Just don't be long; we really do need to have a talk." Himchan leveled Youngjae with a heavy stare that spoke more than words. 'Don't even try anything stupid', he seemed to say, and it only made Youngjae sweat. He /could/ try to sneak away, he supposed, but he couldn't just leave Zelo. And then there was the little fact that these guys were /police/ and he didn't exactly feel like being a fugitive on the run.

"Sure, yeah." Youngjae mumbled, turning around to look at Zelo. The younger looked down at him with a worried, pitiful look that only made Youngjae feel worse. He reached out to pat the kid's hand and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Stay here and calm down a bit, yeah? I said things would be okay and they will be. Just let them in and I'll be right back, I promise." 

Zelo nodded, blowing out a loud sigh in an attempt to calm down. Youngjae nodded back before hurrying down the hall and into his room to put actually clothes on. With wary, irritated eyes Himchan glared at his dongsaeng. If he couldn't keep his eyes in his head and his mind on the case, Himchan was going to kill him. 

"Um--" The blonde who Himchan was pretty positive was their missing child cleared his throat nervously. "Ugh, come on in, I guess." He stepped away from the door and at the last moment bowed quickly. Yongguk had finally glanced away from the eerily quiet neighborhood just in time to see as much, and tried to hide his grin as the three made their way into the living room. When Zelo turned around to buzz around the room and Himchan was sure he wouldn't be seen, he smacked Daehyun on the back of his head. His dongsaeng groaned a complaint and glared up at him. Himchan didn't ever bother explaining--he was sure Daehyun knew what he was hitting him for.

With a roll of his eyes, Yongguk nudged both of them inside and was sure to scan the neighborhood one last time before closing the door. Zelo, much to Yongguk's amusement, was still buzzing around the room by that time. He was talking so fast that the eldest only managed to catch the few phrases 'clean', 'dinner', and 'Lucky Charms' before he hurried away with a bowl into his hands. Yongguk's fellow 'mature police officer' partners were still glaring at each other from where they sat on opposites ends of the couch, poor Yongguk trapped in the middle. He decided to just ignore the two though, and focus on the child who seemed to still be rambling as he hurriedly tried to clean the living room. 

"Hey--you're name is Zelo, right?" Yongguk asked, his deep voice only making the kid jump. The blonde skidded to a stop from his little run and turned wide eyes to the scary officer. He nodded, his pink curls bouncing. Yongguk couldn't help but find the younger adorable. "Zelo. You don't have to do that, okay? Just go ahead and sit down." He tried to smile reassuringly at the kid when he only seemed to look further worried, and was relieved to see him try and smile back a bit before he sank down onto a chair next to the couch.

"Alright, so." Youngjae hurried back into the room then, this time properly clothed. All three officers looked up at the sound of his trampling down the hallway and watched his eyes automatically find the child's to see if he was alright. The kid smiled at him and gave a small nod as if to say he was okay, and Youngjae turned his attention to the police. He tried to remain calm, but he's not sure if his 'cool guy' image he was going for worked. "What's up?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACTION ACTION ACTION I HOPE IT'S OKAY

Instead of answering Youngjae's question, the officer asked his own. 

 

"How old are you, Youngjae?" This time--thankfully, Youngjae tried to tell himself--Daehyun's eyes stayed firmly on Youngjae's own. He's not sure if that made him fidget more or less, but he shoved himself onto the couch next to Junhong and tried to mantain eye contact anyway. 

 

"Nineteen." 

 

"Do you still go to school?" 

 

Youngjae did drop his eyes that time, the idea of school making him embarrassed. He should be at school, but he just had to drop out. He could've cut it, yeah, he's smart enough. But the money it required to attend school and the amount of money he had on him was not enough anymore. He kept trying to tell himself that dropping out was the better option as opposed to dying of starvation, but sometimes his mind didn't exactly agree with that. 

 

"I--no. I dropped out." Youngjae answered honestly, but decided to leave out the money part. He knew the cops were there about Junhong, and since he was still underage and technically 'under Youngjae's protection', he'd have to have an adequate living condition for Junhong to even be considered to be allowed to stay with him. And throwing out hints that he was broke was not going to cut it. 

 

"Do you have a job, then?" Himchan interjected, eyes locked onto Youngjae again. Youngjae squirmed in his seat and twiddled with his fingers. 

 

"No, not yet. I just dropped out--I haven't had much time to look." At least that part was true--kind of. He'd been too busy moping around and buzzing annoyingly around Junhong to do much of anything else. It seemed to be enough for Himchan, as it seemed, and the cop nodded.

 

"What about you? You're still going to school, aren't you kid?" Daehyun interrogated Zelo next, and the poor kid all but ate his knees; he ducked his head so fast. Youngjae could tell he was pinching his leg even through Junhong's feeble attempt to shield it from them, and all he really wanted to do was bundle his dongsaeng into this arms and kick the police out onto the street. No one was allowed to make Junhong upset anymore, Youngjae was going to make that clear. 

 

"Um. I--yeah." Junhong mumbled into his legs. His curls were hanging into his eyes and Youngjae had to keep himself from reaching over and brushing them away. 

 

"That's good. What's your name, anyway? I don't think you've introduced yourself." Daehyun's eyes pierced Zelo's slightly hunched form, and as if he could feel it, Zelo scrunched up a bit more. Youngjae could feel his hands curling into fists as he watched but could do nothing about it. He wanted to help Junhong so much--to at least comfort him so he didn't feel so exposed and alone. He wanted to stand in front of him, to throw something, to hit someone, anything to get the attention away from his dongsaeng and on to him. 

 

"My name is Zelo." Junhong spoke his second lie into his legs again, and Youngjae watched different thoughts as they flickered through the different officers' eyes. They didn't comment on Junhong's refusal to release a last name, but instead focused on his 'first'. 

 

"Zelo? That's an interesting name. Like the--?" Daehyun sat back a bit when Junhong quickly cut him off, shrinking behind Youngjae slightly. 

 

"The story, yes." 

 

"That's pretty cool." The frightening statue--guess he wasn't so much anymore, since he'd finally talked in front of Youngjae--complimented Junhong. Everyone blinked and glanced over at him curiously, the other officers included, and Yongguk just smiled gently at Zelo. Junhong relaxed next to Youngjae a bit and found himself smiling back. The guy was kind of scary, but he seemed nice. He seemed to be doing all he could to make Zelo comfortable, and the maknae appreciated it. As did Youngjae, who took to just gazing at the bulk of tanned muscle instead of glaring. 

 

But the air of calm that had slowly began to settle amongst them vanished again when Himchan spoke up. 

 

"How do you two know each other?" 

 

Youngjae tried not to fidget as the lie easily flew from his lips. 

 

"He's my little brother." 

 

Daehyun's eyebrow raised, and Youngjae kind of really wanted to throw something at him. 

 

"You don't look much alike." 

 

Youngjae, finding himself suddenly beyond irritated, just shrugged. He glared at Daehyun with a bored gaze and puffed out his lips. 

 

"We have different moms." Youngjae snapped slightly, still meeting Daehyun's eyes. If he hadn't been glaring so intently he probably would've missed the way Daehyun's eyes flickered down to his lips for a moment before locking back with Youngjae's. He didn't ask anything else after that, and instead just glared right back. 

 

"Right!" Himchan shouted after a few moments, snapping everyone's attention to him. Well, Yongguk's and Zelo's. Daehyun and Youngjae continued to glare at each other as if they hadn't heard anything. Youngjae only remembered there was still other people in the room when he felt Junhong tugging on his slightly damp shirt sleeve. He flushed slightly, his heart beginning to pound in his chest when he realized what he had been doing. 

 

When Himchan had acquired everyone's attention, he started talking again. 

 

"Well, I think that's all we needed to know." He stood up, brushing off invisible dirt from his lap. Yongguk quickly did the same, bowing to Youngjae and Zelo politely before hurrying over towards the front door. Youngjae blinked at him, confused by his antics, but focused his attention on Himchan. "If there's any problems, we'll be back. But we're done for now." 

 

He moved towards the door with Daehyun in tow, and Yongguk opened it to scan outside again. Youngjae ignored him and instead asked some of his own questions. 

 

"Why would there be any problems? Why were you guys even here, anyway?" 

 

"We were getting complaints about--" Himchan was about to lie--it was his job, really. He didn't want to, but if he told the truth the two boys in front of him might run off and skip town before they could catch them. But it turns out Himchan didn't have to lie after all--he didn't have to do anything, because in the next second Yongguk was grabbing his shoulder not-so-gently and shoving him to the ground. 

 

"Get down!" 

 

From where Zelo was standing he saw the realization of something flicker through Yongguk's eyes as he looked around outside, and then the fierce determination that covered his face a moment later as he shouted. Neither he nor Youngjae really knew how to respond to Yongguk's sudden demand, but didn't ignore it when gunshots were fired as soon as Himchan had been pushed to the ground. 

 

At the sound of the first gunshot Youngjae was panicking. He quickly threw his arm around Junhong's tall shoulders and yanked them both to the ground, just as the second and third shots had been fired. As their knees hit the floor and Youngjae shoved Junhong slightly underneath him, he was vaguely aware of the other police officers moving around them. He glanced up in time to see Yongguk throwing the front door closed again and Daehyun backing up against the wall in front of him next to the door, angled away from both the window and the door. Everything was happening to fast Youngjae could barely breathe, barely think--all he knew was that he wasn't ready to die nor willing to let Junhong die. Move gunshots fired, and Yongguk was forced along the wall a bit farther down from Daehyun, both of their guns Youngjae hadn't even known they were carrying drawn. 

 

"What the fuck is going on?!" Daehyun shouted over the noise of bullets hitting the walls outside. One shattered through the window and they all jumped to duck their faces away from the glass, Junhong's shocked cry echoing throughout the room. Youngjae tucked himself farther around the younger as the glass glittered around them. 

 

Yongguk ignored the question and instead fired back shots through the now broken window. 

 

Zelo screamed again from underneath Youngjae, but before the older could do anything about it a voice was yelling. 

 

"It's okay--it's just me!" Himchan was hovering over the two from where ever he had crawled from. Tugging on Zelo's shirt, he pointed over his shoulder and shouted over the gunshots--Daehyun had joined Yongguk in the return fire. "Follow me, hurry! But stay low!" 

 

Junhong quickly did what he said, clambering up to his hands and knees. Tears streaked down his pink cheeks and Youngjae really wanted to cry with him. Instead he just did as Himchan said and followed him, keeping Junhong between the two of them and trying to hurry all the same. When they made it to the hallway and out of shot range, Junhong flung himself into Youngjae's lap and latched himself around him. Youngjae returned the embrace and held Junhong so tight to him he thought he would break. 

 

Himchan had returned to the edge of the hallway where he could see into the living room, but as soon as he did so all of the loud noises stopped. All of the gunshots stopped, and the room fell into a quiet so loud it echoed through Youngjae's ears. The only noise was the sound of Junhong's soft sobs and everyone's heavy breathing. Maybe even the sound of Youngjae's heart pounding loud and fast. 

 

After the silence stretched on too long, Daehyun's eyes flickered around the room nervously. The three officers' met, but Daehyun was the one to speak their thoughts. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" 

 

As if to answer his question, another window shattered down the hallway. Junhong screamed again and clung harder to Youngjae, who used every bit of willpower he had to keep his own scream from ripping through his throat. Something hard and metallic rolled down the hallway from the force of whatever had throw it, and it stopped in front of where Youngjae and Junhong were huddled. With wide, panicked eyes Youngjae went to pick up the metal. 

 

"Stop!" 

 

Youngjae automatically listened, his hand freezing only a few inches from the unknown object. Himchan's hand suddenly gripped his wrist, as if to keep him from going any farther forward, and then Daehyun was rushing into the hallway in front of them. Hesitantly, he bent over and picked up the metal. His eyes scanned over it as he flipped it over. 

 

"What is it, Dae?" Himchan asked, his voice wavering slightly before he cleared it. 

 

"Well, it's not going to explode." Daehyun didn't seem even slightly pleased by his findings, and Youngjae found out why when Daehyun passed the object to Himchan and Youngjae caught sight of what we written on the back. Youngjae nudged Junhong's face farther into his neck so he couldn't read it--Zelo didn't complain or show any resistance. Face pale, Youngjae's eyes scanned over the object. 

 

"You've been warned, Yoo Youngjae."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment assistance please, love bugs? <3


End file.
